polandballfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
El Kadsreball
Barokian Basque|capital = El Kadsre Cityball|affiliation = Vlokozu Union 2.0 Commonwealthball UNball NATOball|predicon = Vlokozu Union|name = Commonwealth Republic of El Kadsreball || nativename = Japanese: エルカドスレ球 Erukadosurekyū|intospace = Yes! WE'RE FIRST INTO MARS!!! Take that, USAball and Russiaball!|bork = Toa toa|personality = Japanese puppet, Loud, Crazy but Friendly, Supportive, Educated, Easygoing tech-guru and Peaceful|government = Federal parliamentary constitutional monarchy|likes = Coffee, Bionicle, anime, Sminster, computers, internet, sushi, apartment cities, jets, Theorysonic, fish and chips, fishing, Rinava, EKS, Mata Nui, Tabasco sauce, technology, Kentsei, Technic (You know, a energy drink?), Kads, energy drinks, game shows, Kichirou Tsukuda, VidSpace, Naisuka, cars, Trixmon (definitely not a ripoff of Pokemon or Digimon), riding on Seahausrawr, Mr. Caillou, sand dunes, Neo-Shifters, mandarins, RWBY (especially Ruby Rose), Six60, Kolhii, his marvelous past, the Matsushita family, guns, sailing, tanks, Eiffel 65 (he is the big fan), party pies, sausage rolls, beer, Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (especially Sheegwa), when Venezuela is sane, taking in refugees and making then citizens when Canadaball isn't available, Timothy Goes to School (especially Yoko), Sylvanian Families (especially Ashley Evergreen), Dunkin' Donuts, Doraemon, Sherlock Hound (a detective so supreme)|hates = Being called coffee stereotypes, Cyclones, Nuclear weapons, terrorists, Racism towards Asians, Being mistaken for Japanese territory, Anyone stealing his ideas, Jake Paul, Kiwi overpopulation, YouTube (obviously a blatant VidSpace ripoff), Anyone disliking his coffee, USAball stealing his shit and claiming it as theirs, Earthquakes, when Venezuela isn't sane|friends = Mostly everyone, the closest ones are: Stepdad and best friend EVER Otosanball New Zealandball (stepdad) Chinaball (fa'afafine mommy) Taiwanball (auntie) Mahriball (sister) Sentanball (brother) North El Kadsreball (twin brother) Philippinesball (cousin) Vicnoraball (eldest brother) Ikeda Islandsball (son) Republic of Guyball (uncle) UKball (great uncle) Canadaball (uncle) Mexicoball (stepdad) USAball (uncle) Indiaball (uncle) Italyball Germanyball (Love his music and cars) Norwayball Franceball (Love her culture) Legoball (mostly) Thailandball Greeceball El Euroganiasball Estoniaball Nokiaball Vietnamball Romaniaball Malaysia South Africaball Russiaball Real Koreaball UAEball Ukraineball Swedenball Icelandball Spainball Calorball Geekcube Argentinaball (frienemy) Barokiapyramid (frienemy) Algeriaball Venezuelaball Equatorial Guineaball Senegalball Kazakhbrick (frienemy)|image = Ekball.png|enemies = Fake Sentanball GOAT-FUCKING TERRORISTS Al-Qaedaball Fake Koreaball (threatened to nuke me) Argentinaball (frienemy) USAball (Sometimes or once) Bionicle stealer (sometimes) Talibanball Palescamball Kazakhbrick (frienemy)}}El Kadsreball is a island countryball located in Pacific Ocean near North America. Like his brothers (except Vicnoraball not for very long), he is the part of the Anglosphere and NATO, and is the only Countryball with biological parentballs of the same sex. He has two states and five territories. El Kadsreball is a notorious countryball for being the homeland of Technic Heroes, one of the world's most famous movie franchises, his obsession with Dunkin' Donuts, his fast food chains Sminster and Yum Bucket which are way better USAball's food chains and his energy drink Technic. El Kadsreball was born on March 29, 1989 (though El Kadsre Day is in August 27 not for long), so his astrological sign is Aries. History Pre-Colonization Before any kind of contact of Japanese and European civilizations, his clay was originally owned by 7ball. Here, they learned the love and the care of all animals and plants that live there. It is said they got here during the glacial period and some of them left their group behind to form a great and long-lasting kingdom. Colonzation The status quo was defied in the 1800s when the Japanese came to his clay and then settle there. New Japanball then gained independence from Japanball in 1834. As New Japanball After its independence, New Japanball now came up with their own laws. In the late 1840s, the revolution was held when Fujioka turned New Japanball from the shogunate territory into the westernized state. Sometime in the 1860s, New Japanball starts trading with European countryballs. Great War In 1914, as New Japanball renamed itself to Sentanese Empireball because he is building a empire and strengthening his army and navy, the great war broke out. Their army fought with the Aussies and the Kiwis against the Turks while the rest fought with the Japs, the Brits and the French against the Germans. After the war ended in 1918, Sentanese Empire became the member of the League of Nations. As Republic of El Kadsre In 1940, a year after WWII broke out, KSRball was born in the north-eastern chunk of the Sentanese Empireball's clay. It was not long until ten years later, where they invaded most of Sentanball's clay and some of Vicnoran Kingdomball's clay and renaming himself to Republic of El Kadsreball. In 1951, El Kadsreball panicked when Sentanball set his town hall in his capital, El Kadsre Cityball on fire. Divided El Kadsre In 1958, Many countryballs immigrated to his clay, which makes El Kadsreball so angry, he eventually exploded into three pieces. They all believed Maoriball was responsible for the separation. Its remaining government occupied in East El Kadsreball, while the Brits occupied West El Kadsreball and the Soviets occupied North El Kadsreball (although it didn't last long until 1961, when North El Kadsreball got rid of communism and made itself a republic.). In 1968, West El Kadsreball invaded East El Kadsreball's clay after his leader Kayosball went off the rails, senting him to the Ikeda Islands where he spends a rest of his life here. As Vlokozu Union In November 11, 1969, Mikeyball annexed El Kadsre's, Mahri's and Sentan's clays and the Vlokozu Unionball was born. Bionicle and Technic were invented during this period. It was not long until 1971, where he sends his astronauts to Marsball, which technically ended the Space Race. In 1977, Vlokozu Union annexed Vicnoran Kingdomball's clay, marking the end of Vicnoran monarchy, for a while... In response of his illegal occupation of Vicnoran Kingdomball's clay, Vlokozu Unionball was kicked out of NATOball, which led him to create Pacific Pactball, the rival of both NATOball and Warsaw Pactball. He got everyone from Japanball to Arab Leagueball to join Pacific Pactball. In 1982, Vlokozu Unionball helped UKball reclaimed Falklandsball's clay back from Argentinaball, which resulted in victory. In 1989, Vlokozu was badly shot by Hukinaball's son in Japanball's clay. As the result, his Pacific Pactball members started to leave and its states declared independance, and Vlokozu Unionball ultimately collapsed. Before he died, he told his eldest son, VSEKball to take care of his external territories. Modern-day El Kadsre El Kadsreball was born after Vlokozu Unionball collapsed. He once behaved more lightly than his old self, but he then pulled himself back together when terrorists took over Sentanball's clay. In 2002, El Kadsreball joined forces with Mahriball and the exiled Sentanball and invaded Fusaball to claim Sentanball's clay back to him from Gyönyörű Földünkball. In 2008, his stock market crashed while Toshiball, who got kicked by El Kadsreball's forces in 2011, is still in power. In 2013, the earthquake struck the south-eastern chunk of his clay, and partially destroying Capulcoball, which makes 2013 a bad year for him. In 2018, El Kadsreball celebrated its "200th birthday", despite in fact he is actually 29 years old. Relationships Friends/Mates * Australiaball - Stepdad. Loved his accent, his media and his culture. He imports Holdens to my clay and he even lets me film Technic Heroes shows and movies on his clay (including two original Bionicle films). Besides, he is the biggest Technic Heroes fan. Love you c*nt. We can have a barbecue and go hunting together someday. I would definitely love to teach you how to be nice to your natives and how to give them respects. Also I dubbed the Adventures of Blinky Bill into U.S. English for him ("You'll never find him standing still" is a better lyric than "Save us from that woodchip mill" BTW) * Japanball - Claimed daddy. Totally loved his cities, his cars, his culture and his amazing inventions such as manga, anime, sushi and ramune. El Kadsreball be also be otaku country. UCC, Kirin and Ito En has offices in my clay. Also is the origin nation of Hot Cat Wife Yoko. * Sentanball - Closest brother. Helped him get his clay back in the Battle of Fusa. Also, His dictator leader Isko Hazakte is a big fan of Bionicle. Sorry for stealing your monies back in 1950, and sorry again for filming the scenes from the first Lana X set in your clay in Pansaura, Mahri, and Hungary's clays. * Ikeda Islandsball - My son. Isolated but also a tourist destination for foreigners. He has great hotels and beaches. I must into republic! Bring back Kayosball to me so he can make me great again!!! Oh wait, he's dead. OH BUGGER!!!!!! * UKball - Great uncle. Probably a closest friend in Europe. I like his tea, his music and his shows. And do yourself a favor and give Toshiball back to me or else!! * Venezuelaball - A bizarre socialist but a good pal of our people. Now get your embassy in London to send Toshiball back or else, and also stop treating Palestineball like he's the greatest thing since sliced bread. * Italyball - Totally loved his pizza, his cars, and he made eurobeat and he also made Italo disco during the glorious Vlokozu era! Also the origin nation of Technic Heroes god Pasi Peure. * Republic of Guyball - Good friends, Thanks for hating Palestine as he doesn't gib me Gaza. * Equatorial Guineaball - Sends me lots of oil. I'm also glad their dictator president Teodoro Obiang Nguema Mbasogo speaks Spanish. * North El Kadsreball - Little socialist twin brother. We share some of our markets together. * Vicnoraball - Eldest brother. Glad his monarchy came back. Sorry for seizing your clay in 1977. * USAball - Uncle, neighbor and a good pal of mine. Sorry for when my daddy blew up Pearl Harbor when I was still KSRball ( Kayosball was in your clay at the time.). and he seriously has to stop stealing my ideas and my celebrities! And he can't even stop me from having a successful movie business, hah! * Israelcube - Best friend in the Middle East. Sorry for when stepdaddy no. 2 stopped diplomatic relations with you back in 2004-2005 and 2016. At least you gave us Harley Michaels. * New Zealandball - Stepdaddy no. 2 and many of his people are on my clay. Also the home of Jebs. * Jipushiball - Future grandson. Tourist attraction (I actually recognised you as a state but don't tell anyone about this! This is embarrassing and we'll end up in huge deep shit!!!) * Chinaball - Communist mommy (technically, but actually a guy) and the home of Sagwa, Dongwa, and Hot Kitten Girl Sheegwa. Gives us tons of coal and immigrants. We also recognize Taiwanball and there is nothing you can do about it, hah! * Taiwanball - Auntie on mommy's side who turns out she's actually my mother. I wish mommy was nicer to you. You also gave us Technic Heroes goddess Sung Gim. * Canadaball - Uncle. I love his shows and his culture. * YinYangiaball - Friend. He allows my shows to be on his country. * Algeriaball - Other best friend in the Middle East. Gave Canadaball Flora Balzano for the folks living on my clay. * Senegalball - Best friend in Africa. There was immigration to Romrac during the glorious Vlokozu era and I love his culture. They also gave us Bruno Jones. * UAEball - Another friend of mine in the Middle East, but he should into friends with Israelcube. * Icelandball - I love LazyTown and your culture! * Eukestauziaball - Adopted son, born as the result of a one-night stand between Spainball and Egyptball. Like Jipushiball and Ikeda Islandsball, he is a tourist destination for my peoples. He's also one of the best Commonwealth Games athletes next to his brother Taugaranball. * Belarusball - My dad Vlokozu Unionball was married to her back when she was Byelorussian SSRball. Now she's in love with Russiaball. * Taugaranball - Adopted son, he is very hospitive and very friendly and I think his capital Hoganonball has great skyscrapers. Though still disappointed about his brawl against Aussieball at the 2018 Commonwealth Games. Also, STOP CLAIMING HOGANON LIGHT POP CLASS AS YOUR BAND!!!!!!! THEY'RE MY BAND BECAUSE THEY'RE FORMED IN MY CLAY!!!!! * Gay and Lesbian Kingdomball - My cousin. I legalized gay marriage and homosex rights in 1993 (TAKE THAT NETHERLANDS!). * Seahausrawr - One of my children. I love to ride him and his clay has lots of shops and beach houses. * Omanball - Another Middle Eastern friend. Origin of bride of the Technic Heroes god Ehda'a Peure. Neutral/Depends on My Mood * Argentinaball - Got angry at me for helping UKball get Falklandsball back from him back in 1982 when I was Vlokozu Unionball. Also, WHY YOU BRING MY DEGENERATES TO YOUR CLAY DURING THE FANTASTIC AND GLORIOUS VLOKOZU UNIONBALL ERA!?! * Barokiapyramid - Why you have diplomatic relations with Israelcube when you don't recognize it? Wait, I know yuo want Palestine free, right? But at least you gave us Jayden Phillip. * Egyptball - Sure you're an good ally but YOU'RE NOT HAVING EUKESTAZUIABALL BACK!!!!! HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!! * Iranball - Weird psuedo-socalist who hates my uncle and Israelcube. AND HE ALSO TOOK IN DEGENERATES DURING THE VLOKOZU ERA! * Serbiaball - Kebab remover. He and his brothers need to apologize for ALSO TAKING IN DEGENERATES DURING THE TIME OF THE GREAT VLOKOZU UNIONBALL! * Kazakhbrick - Why you upset over Borat? At least you gave us Ayzere Niyazova. * Russiaball - You're a good ally but YOU TOOK MY DAD'S LOVE OF HIS LIFE! FUCKINGS YOU FOR THAT! * Albaniaball - I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR HELPING GET AUNTIE TAIWAN PULLED FROM THE UN! But, you're still a good ally. Enemies/Dickheads * Gyönyörű Földünkball - The evil creation of Horvathball. YOU ARE A FUCKING WORST!! YOU STOLE SENTANBALL'S CLAY IN 1995! JUST TAKE A LOOK WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO YOUR OWN CITIZENS!!!! YOU ARE A FALSE COUNTRYBALL! THANK FUCKING GOD WE KILLED YOU!!!!! 2002 BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!!! (but at least you allowed us to film some Technic Heroes films on your stolen clay) * Taugaranese Independists - YOU WILL NOT TAKE ''' '''TAUGARANBALL AWAY FROM ME BY DECLARING INDEPENDENCE FROM ME!!!! HE WILL FOREVER BE MINE!!!!!!!! 2002 NEVER FORGET * North Koreaball - Hates me because I'm friends with USAball and threatened me with a nuclear strike. YOU ARE A FALSE KOREABALL! ARGH! REMOVE KIM FAMILY!!!!!! REMOVE JUCHE!!!!!!!! (but at least you gave us Samantha Vlokozu, and we are trying of into friends as of late) * ISISball - You terrorist, just like your dad and your uncle, should stop fucking around with Syriaball and Iraqball! FUCK AROUND WITH EUKESTAUZIABALL THEN I'LL NUKE YOUR CAPITAL AND YOUR BASES!!!!! REMOVE ISLAMIC EXTREMISTS!!!!!!!! * Palestineball - Palestine? More like Palescam. Stop messing around Israelcube and get your filthy hands of his fence! ALSO, PALESTINE VS EL KADSRE 2008 1-43 NEVER FORGET. States * West El Kadsreball - Home to the capital and the biggest city in El Kadsre, El Kadsre City. He is a peaceful and the happy state. * East El Kadsreball - He is very intense and a bit of the hippie who has a very hard time getting into clean environment. He has street art and he's got Francophone on his Romrac. He also has more cities than his western brother. Territories * Ikeda Islandsball - He is very isolated and nobody knew he existed until the Japanese found his clay in 1902. He has beautiful beaches and corals. And he also has a greatest hotels in the Americas. * Eukestauziaball - He is my only territory in the Arab world and he's very Muslim and very hot. My true dad Vlokozu Unionball adopted this kid back in 1971 from UARball and I got custody of him after he gave his clay up to me and my family. * Seahausrawr - He is off the coast of New Hampshireball and Maineball's clays and is very liberal and very accessible by ferry, although USAball is scared of him because he is a sea monster for sure. Also home to the only PBS member station outside the United States and it's territories and the only Nine Network and NITV affiliates outside Australia. I also love to ride him. * Taugaranball - He is friendly and hospitable to anyone just like his neighbor. He still needs to learn how to get into clean environment. * Hokushiball - He is really otaku and he is off the coast of Japan. Worst of all, he can't even open his eyes and I have to take him to Doctor Switzerland (and sometimes DR Congo). I wonder why are there so many kiwis on his clay? He has beautiful cities and it's also the home of only TVNZ affiliates outside New Zealand. * Lechutanball - He's not as much of an Indonesian now ever since Vlokozu Union bought him in the past; however his official language is still Indonesian and he's still interested in Indonesiaball. * El Kadsreian Antarcticaball - Why does he seriously have to be so cold?? * Schaalbergball - He's also Indonesian just like Lechutanball, but he's pure Germanic and not Indonesian speaking majority. * Welchemensball - My other son on the other side of North America from Seahausrawr. He has Scottish Gaelic, Irish and English ancestry and immigrants that settled on the Island. Family * Tokugawaball - Ancestor * New Japanball - Ancestor * Sentanese Empireball - Ancestor * KSRball - Ancestor * Republic of El Kadsreball - Great grandfather * West El Kadsreball - Grandfather * East El Kadsreball - Great-uncle * Vlokozu Unionball - True Father (actually I'm him disguised as my current form) * Japanball - Claimed Father * Chinaball - Claimed Mother who is actually a uncle * UKball - Great-uncle * Spainball - Great-aunt * Australiaball - Stepfather * New Zealandball - Stepfather * USAball - Uncle * Canadaball - Uncle * Malaysiaball - Uncle * Indonesiaball - Uncle * Tringapore - Uncle * Argentinaball - Uncle * Chileball - Uncle * Peruball - Uncle * Republic of Guyball - Uncle * Colombiaball - Uncle * Ecuadorball - Uncle * Uruguayball - Uncle * Venezuelaball - Uncle * Boliviaball - Uncle * Paraguayball - Uncle * Cubaball - Uncle who I don't care about much of the time * Dominican Republicball - Uncle * Guatemalaball - Uncle * Hondurasball - Uncle * El Salvadorball - Uncle * Nicaraguaball - Uncle * Costa Ricaball - Uncle * Equatorial Guineaball - Uncle * North Koreaball - Uncle who hates me * South Koreaball - Aunt * Taiwanball - Aunt who turns out she's actually my mother. * YinYangiaball - Uncle * Mexicoball - Stepfather * North El Kadsre - Twin brother * Sentanball - Brother * Mahriball - Sister * Vicnoraball - Brother * Ikeda Islandsball - Son * Eukestauziaball - Adopted son * Seahausrawr - Son * Taugaranball - Adopted son * Hokushiball - Son * Lechutanball - Adopted son * Schaalbergball - Adopted Son * Welchemensball - Son * Philippinesball - Cousin * Hong Kongball - Cousin * Macauball - Cousin * Papua New Guineaball - Cousin * Liberiaball - Cousin * Guamball - Cousin * Marshall Islandsball - Cousin * Palauball - Cousin Gallery Countryballsagwacosplaying.png|El Kadsreball and Barokiapyramid cosplaying as Sheegwa and Sagwa Egyptball wants Eukestauzia back.png ekf.png EKball riding on Seahausrawr.png|El Kadsreball riding on Seahausrawr Uvstakeseukestauziafromuar.png|Family history with his kebab son Category:El Kadsreball Category:Anti Palestine Category:Rich Category:North America Category:ISIS Removers Category:Pro Commonwealth Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Japanese Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball